Coffee Shop
by Amanur
Summary: Sakura é uma garçonete numa cafeteria, e num dia como outro qualquer, ela vê Sasuke passar por sua porta, trazendo consigo um reencontro com o passado. E, então, uma xícara de café, uma carta, e pães de queijo mudam o futuro.


Coffee Shop

Amanur

Capítulo Único

— É nas pequenas e inesperadas coisas da vida que a felicidade se encontra e a verdade se manifesta. — dizia o meu colega.

O forte sol de verão queimava os cabelos, derretia a pele e criava miragens com piscinas e praias paradisíacas. O verão realmente castigava a todos como chicotadas nas costas com suas ondas de calor. E ainda assim as pessoas paravam na loja para beber um forte e quente café. Eu nunca vou entender isso.

Meu colega estava, na verdade, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que aquele lugar não era tão ruim quanto parecia, naquela estação. Ele tentava enumerar as vantagens de trabalhar num _coffee shop _para tentar se sentir melhor.

—... Vai dizer que você não adora essa brisa refrescante que entra pela porta, toda vez que alguém entra! E além disso, vemos rostos felizes o tempo inteiro, por que as pessoas sorriem quando pensam em pães de queijo, chocolate quente e todas essas guloseimas deliciosas. É bom ver pessoas sorridentes, me faz me sentir menos infeliz. Também ganhamos doces, gorjetas, conhecemos pessoas novas, ouvimos as historias de alguns. Eu considero isso tudo como uma valiosa troca de experiência. — ele resmungava, enquanto limpava uma mesa.

E eu apenas sorria, me perguntando onde eu estaria no ano que vem, porque, apesar de todo o conhecimento que uma cafeteria poderia oferecer a uma garçonete, acreditava que o mundo lá fora teria muito mais a acrescentar ao ser humano.

Enfim, outros fregueses entraram, deixando sua presença se alastrar pelo recinto, enquanto outros partiram, deixando o espaço vago da historia que eles poderiam trazer. Eu sempre olhava para a pessoa que passava pela porta não como um freguês, ou indivíduo, mas como uma historia a contar. Como a velhinha que entrou mais cedo. Não era uma velhinha, mas uma jovem mãe que pariu uma menina, a ensinou a cozinhar e tricotar, lhe deu todo o seu afeto e apoio, para ver seu neto nascer e todos abandoná-la. E então ela estava ali, triste e melancólica, tomando um delicioso achocolatado com uma fatia de torta de morango na companhia de sua própria solidão.

Todo mundo tem uma história em suas costas, por mais comum que possa ser. E essas histórias eram tudo o que eu poderia me agarrar de bom para não enlouquecer num ambiente pequeno, que sufoca com seu cheiro de café e açúcar.

E para minha surpresa, naquele dia, eu vi a mim mesma atravessar aquela porta, atrás de um rapaz que caminhava na frente.

Meu coração disparou, e um choque elétrico percorreu pelo meu corpo, seguido de formigamentos pelas pontas dos dedos. Foi algo tão estranho e surreal que precisei de um empurrãozinho para voltar ao presente.

— Isso é amor à primeira vista? — meu colega sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Pelo contrário... — resmunguei de volta — A ultima vista...

Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ver a mim mesma daquela forma. Ainda mais através de um rapaz que, a princípio, eu nunca vi na vida... Mas por algum motivo, eu parecia estar conectada a ele, e precisava descobrir como e por quê.

Então, peguei meu bloquinho de notas, e me aproximei da mesa que ele escolheu.

— Posso anotar o seu pedido?

Ele ainda folheava o cardápio sobre sua mesa, e não me respondeu, distraído. Mantive-me firme, de pés juntos, o aguardando paciente e atentamente. Eu observava seu rosto que, de alguma forma, me levava ao passado.

Foi quando ele fechou o cardápio e me olhou com aqueles olhos escuros e profundos, em que eu era a única figura refletida neles, que me lembrei do que havia esquecido.

— Vou querer um expresso com uma fatia de torta de limão. — me disse.

Tratei de anotar e sair correndo para buscar seu pedido. Ele deve ter me achado estranha, mas não me importei. Faltavam quinze minutos para fecharmos a cafeteria, e meu colega já estava atrás do balcão com o gerente, fazendo fofocas. Não dei bola para o que diziam também, me virando para servir o café da máquina de expresso. Enquanto ela processava a bebida, eu cortava uma boa fatia de torta, para servi-la num pires.

Com tudo num bandeja, e um pequeno tablete de chocolate para adoçar o café, levei o pedido até o rapaz, que agora folheava uma revista que trouxe embaixo do braço. Servi tudo em sua mesa, mas ao invés de dar as costas de deixa-lo em paz, eu fiquei ali, ao seu lado, abraçando a bandeja e encarando ele.

Inocente dos meus pensamentos, ele pegou uma fatia da torta com o garfo e a comeu. Era uma torta realmente deliciosa, que parecia derreter na boca, e ele se esforçava para me ignorar ali. No entanto, obviamente, chegou a um ponto que não deu para fingir que eu era invisível. Então, ele me olhou, meio desconfiado, mas com um meio sorriso no canto, tentando ser amigável, eu acho.

— Ahm... Faltou alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Não.

— Hum... — ele me olhou de cima a baixo, ainda meio sem jeito — Eu te conheço?

— Oh, você acha isso também? — e, me fazendo de sonsa, me sentei na cadeira à frente dele, joguei a bandeja para o lado, e fiquei encarando-o ainda mais descaradamente.

Eu estava completamente alheia aos gestos grotescos do meu gerente, que me dizia para sair daqui o quanto antes, porque ele não achava correto interagir demais com os fregueses. Alguns deles, realmente, não gostam.

Bom, o rapaz, é claro, me olhou surpreso, e talvez concordando com meu chefe.

— Na verdade, não... — disse, meio acanhado.

Eu deveria rir da situação, mas eu realmente tinha a forte necessidade de esclarecer a minha dúvida.

— Por acaso você não é parente do Itachi... Itachi Uchiha? Ele faleceu há uns anos, na verdade, num acidente de carro. Há alguns bons anos atrás... — achei importante ressaltar que fazia muitos anos.

Ele se endireitou na cadeira, e soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, como se eu tivesse atravessado por um lugar proibido.

— Eu sou irmão dele.

— Ele tinha irmão? — resmunguei, mais para mim mesma, tentando me lembrar. E então, a luz do esclarecimento veio — Sasuke! Eu me lembro de você! Você estava jogando vídeo game e nem me cumprimentou quando ele me levou na sua casa... Eu estava namorando ele, na época do acidente. Fui ao velório, inclusive...

Eu havia ido a casa dele apenas uma vez, e fui completamente ignorada pelo, até então, pequeno Sasuke e seu pai. Eles jogavam um jogo de luta, e estavam tão concentrados que não nos viram passar. A mãe dele, no entanto, estava tão orgulhosa por conhecer a namorada do seu filho mais velho, que mal nos deu espaço para respirar.

De repente, tudo fez sentido para ele também.

— Aahhhhhn! Claro! A namorada dele, Sakura, certo?

— Certo.

— Desculpa... Você não tinha o cabelo cor de rosa, naquela época.

— Não, não...

— Como você está?

— Estou bem. Estou aqui, sabe? — dei de ombros — E você?

— Estou bem, também. Estou aqui também! — e sorriu. A semelhança era tanta, que fazia minhas pernas tremer.

— E seus pais, como estão? Lembro que sua mãe fez uma torta salgada maravilhosa. A melhor que já comi na vida.

— Sim, ela faz mesmo as melhores tortas... — ele sorriu, cortando mais um pedaço da sua torta de limão — Estão todos bem...

— Legal. Ok... Foi bom te ver, Sasuke. — dei uma batida de leve na mesa, e me levantei pronta para limpar a cozinha.

Mas meu colega já estava lá, com a vassoura na mão, e me restou enxugar a louça restante sobre a pia. Como não era muita, pude voltar a tempo de pegar o caixa para o Sasuke pagar, por que o gerente estava no telefone, resmungando com a esposa. Ele queria que ela buscasse alguns ingredientes no supermercado, antes que fechasse, mas ela sempre foi uma bundona preguiçosa, que reclamava de tudo. Menos quando fazias seus doces maravilhosos para cá!

— Deu oito pratas e setenta e cinco centavos. — disse a ele.

Ele fungou, coçou o nariz e tirou a carteira do bolso da calça. Entregou-me uma nota de dez pratas, fiz o calculo mental, e lhe entreguei uma prata e vinte e cinco centavos, junto com a nota fiscal.

— Volte sempre. — sorri.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando... Você vai estar aqui amanhã?

— Meu colega diz que ficarei aqui para o resto da vida. — dei de ombros.

— Oh... Bom, eu tenho umas coisas suas, que ficaram lá em casa. Quero dizer, estavam no quarto dele. Eu não deixei que jogassem fora, por que achei que fossem importantes a ele. Mas acho que você deveria ficar com aquilo. São duas coisas, na verdade.

— Hum. Ok.

— Ok...

Ele ficou olhando nos meus olhos por mais um tempo, e eu teria dado a ponta do dedo para saber no que ele pensava, ou o que ele via quando me olhava. Talvez, ele visse a si mesmo também, atrás de mim. Aquele garoto de onze anos, inocente, recém descobrindo o mundo que o cercava, sem fazer a menor ideia do que o futuro aguardava para o seu querido irmão.

Mas ao invés de me contar, ele sorriu aquele sorriso triste e me deu as costas. E o gerente trancou a porta.

No dia seguinte, entrou uma garota que deveria ter a minha idade quando namorava o Itachi — apenas quinze anos. Mas, diferentemente de mim, ela tinha algumas cicatrizes feias no pulso, que pareciam querer pular para fora da pele, como se dissessem que não pertencia àquele lugar. Além das marcas, eu vi a menina que se esforçava para conseguir atenção. Vi a menina que entrava em depressão, confusa com sua família, decepcionada com os amigos, e desiludida amorosamente... Achando que, aos quinze anos, jamais poderia ser feliz, porque até então não conseguia um namorado. Era angustiante, porque todos os problemas pareciam ter se unido contra ela, de uma só vez, e se sentia incapaz de resolver tudo sozinha.

Até que, então, de repente, uma colega apresenta um conhecido seu e tudo muda. Eles se apaixonam, ficam de amassos atrás da quadra da escola nos intervalos, e passam a noite inteira se falando por mensagens de texto ou e-mails. Mais tarde, ele compra flores, diz que ela é a menina mais bonita que já conheceu, e diz que a ama. Cinco meses se passam, e ele resolve levá-la a em sua casa, para apresenta-la aos seus pais. Eles perdem a virgindade juntos, vão ao cinema juntos, dançam juntos, bebem juntos até caírem junto e rirem da situação. Dão risadas de coisas banais, conversam um com o outro, e também brigam um com o outro. E no fim de todo o bate-boca, tudo acaba em beijos doces e quentes.

A vida ganhara cores novamente, e tudo fazia sentido outra vez para ela. No entanto, quando menos esperava, o carro que o pai dele dirigia é alvo de um bêbado irresponsável que, a toda velocidade, na contramão, bate de frente na lateral do passageiro, onde o rapaz estava. Ele não sobrevive. E aí acaba a sua historia.

Havia tanto tempo que eu não pensava nele, que era estranho lembrar dessas coisas agora. Então, tento me manter focada nos fregueses, que sempre invadem a cafeteria em bando nas primeiras horas do dia. Estava cheio de pessoas que não tiveram tempo de preparar seu próprio café em casa, ou porque estavam com preguiça, dormiram até tarde, ou simplesmente por que se esqueceram de passar no supermercado, no dia anterior, para abastecer a dispensa vazia.

Depois das onze horas, o movimento ficava praticamente nulo. Apenas alguns vinham para pegar um salgado para substituir o almoço, porque não estão com fome suficiente, ou porque estão sem grana para comer num restaurante.

Depois do meio dia se via mais algum movimento outra vez, de pessoas que tinham o hábito de tomar um cafezinho depois das refeições. E então, só se via alma viva depois das quatro horas — hora do lanchinho da tarde.

Sasuke atravessou a porta, comigo atrás dele, por volta das cinco e meia. Ele trazia, desta vez, uma mochila. Vendo que havia apenas uma mulher mais ao fundo, com seu filho pequeno, ele sentou na mesma mesa do dia anterior e foi logo vasculhando o interior de sua bagagem.

— Posso anotar o seu pedido? — eu lhe disse, com meu bloquinho em mãos.

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Hum, acho que hoje não vou querer nada... Ou é obrigatório consumir algo para sentar aqui?

— Não, mas no mínimo deve pagar uma gorjeta à garçonete. — estendi minha mão a ele.

— Oh... Ahn, ok... — e então, meio sem jeito, ele foi metendo a mão no bolso da calça para pegar sua carteira.

— Estou brincando! — disse a ele.

Ele riu, revirando os olhos. Exatamente como seu irmão fazia.

Sentei na frente dele, esperando pelo que ele tiraria da mochila, como se um coelho mágico pudesse sair saltitando dali.

— O que é? O que é? — indaguei curiosa.

— Calma, você já vai ver... — ele resmungou, olhando dentro daquela mochila misteriosa.

Parecia tão cheia que ele não encontrava o que tinha para me dar. E eu aguardava como uma criança esperando um doce de recompensa.

— Ah, não me diz que é algo constrangedor... — resmunguei.

Ele me olhou surpreso, novamente. Franziu o cenho, como se de repente imaginasse o irmão pelado, e aquilo fosse a visão do inferno.

— Não. — e então, uma sacola de papel sai da mochila e vai parar em minhas mãos.

Havia uma velha e surrada cópia do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes que eu havia emprestado para o Itachi. Lembro que a professora de literatura queria que ele lesse para escrever uma resenha, mas ele nunca chegou a terminar de ler o livro — e muito menos escrever a tal resenha. Por hábito, fui virando algumas páginas, quando perceber que havia um envelope escondido entre elas.

Olhei para o Sasuke meio confusa, porque não me lembrava de ter recebido nenhuma carta do Itachi, muito menos ter escrito uma para ele.

— Ele não chegou a terminar a carta... — ele esclareceu — Acho que por isso não lhe deu. Eu tomei a liberdade de lê-la, na época, por que eu não sabia o que era... Desculpe-me... Mas eu nem me lembro mais dela, na verdade. Só sei que ele te amava, e você deveria ficar com ela, e não eu.

Olhei para a carta, mais uma vez. Eu não sabia se deveria ler ali mesmo, ou não. Optei por não abri-la.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. Muito obrigada mesmo... — minhas mãos já tremiam, e tive que pôr o envelope sobre a mesa, para eu não parecer ainda mais boba. Além de chacoalharem, elas suavam frio.

— Sem problemas, Sakura.

E ali ficamos, naquela eternidade efêmera, olhos nos olhos, silencio no silencio, calor no calor, acanhamento no acanhamento... As palavras queriam sair da boca dos dois, mas ficaram entaladas nas gargantas de ambos na incerteza do que deveria ser dito.

Até que, uma moça esbelta, loira, muito, mas muito bonita mesmo, surgiu ao lado dele num passe de mágica. Num instante éramos só eu e ele, e então, eu e ele e ela.

— Oi, amor! Nossa, estou sentindo um cheirinho delicioso de pão de mel! — ela se jogou na cadeira entre mim e ele, tirando a bolsa dos ombros.

Rapidamente, num susto, me levantei. Acho que ela não tinha me percebido. Se percebeu, não se importou. Mas eu, no nervosismo da situação, tirei o bloco de notas do bolso, num ato automático e imbecil, e o estendi.

— Posso anotar o seu pedido?

Ela me olhou, um tanto surpresa, e Sasuke tratou de falar no lugar dela.

— Ino, essa é a Sakura, que eu te falei ontem, lembra? — saber que fui mencionada por ele, me deu frio na barriga, e tive vontade de perguntar o que ele disse sobre minha figura.

— Claro... Oi!

— Oi. — eu disse isso, mas não fazia a menor ideia do que eu estava fazendo.

— Vou querer um capucchino com um pão de mel. — ela diz. Havia um leve sorriso de simpatia misturado com pena — coisa da qual havia me acostumado na época do acidente. Mas fazia tanto tempo que aquilo aconteceu, que não fazia sentido aquela expressão.

De qualquer forma, fui até o balcão, de mãos e pernas bambas. Foi muita emoção num dia só, e eu ainda estava confusa por ter encontrado o Sasuke, na verdade. Eu não esperava entrar em contato com a família do Itachi tão cedo. Para dizer a verdade, nunca mais.

Preparei a bebida dela, e peguei um pão de mel da pilha de doces sobre o balcão. O coloquei num saquinho de papel, e levei tudo numa pequena bandeja.

Depois de deixar tudo disponível à moça, dei as costas, mas fui interrompida pelo Sasuke que segurou meu pulso, me obrigando a olhá-lo.

— Não esqueça as suas coisas... — ele estendia a sacola de papel que trouxe com o livro e o envelope.

A tomei de sua mão, com um sorriso torto, e me virei para atender outro cliente que entrava. Mas desta vez não consegui ver a história dele, porque a minha ainda se passava na minha cabeça num turbilhão de imagens em preto e branco, como num filme antigo. Ou talvez fosse a minha memoria que estava ficando enferrujada pelo tempo.

A moça comeu rápido demais, ou estava com pressa, ou estava brava com alguma coisa. Só sei que ela pediu para usar o toalete, e eu indiquei a direção, enquanto Sasuke pagava a conta para ela.

— São seis pratas com cinquenta centavos.

Ele me entregou uma nota de cinco pratas, com outra de uma e mais os cinquenta centavos, trocadinho. Restou-me apenas lhe entregar a nota fiscal.

Eu não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dele, o que era estranho, porque tecnicamente eu não tinha problema nenhum para isso acontecer. Mas o fato é que eu estava ali, com ele bem na ponta do meu nariz, e eu olhava para a mesa mais atrás dele ao invés de responder ao seu olhar.

— Você acharia muito estranho se eu te pedisse para te ver outras vezes? — de repente, ele diz.

Bom, é lógico, quase como uma equação matemática, que eu tive que olhar para ele, diante dessa indagação inesperada e sem sentido.

— É só que... Eu era pequeno, e digamos que também era o oposto do Itachi. Enquanto ele gostava de sair com os amigos, eu preferia ficar em casa, trancando no meu quarto. Então, eu não aproveitei o tempo que tive para conhecê-lo bem, entende? — ele coçou a nuca, meio sem jeito.

— E você quer que eu te conte como ele era...?

— É. Se você não se importar...

— Ok, tudo bem. Venha no final do dia que quiser.

Ele sorriu em resposta, jogando a mochila nas costas, e foi caminhando para fora da loja olhando para os pés. Assim que ele atravessou a porta, a moça bonita passou, me olhando de canto. Havia um minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios, daqueles que se esforçavam demais para estar no rosto porque algo tentava impedi-lo de estar ali. Ela, provavelmente, estava com ciúmes, e eu não poderia culpa-la por isso.

Ajudei o gerente a fechar a loja, e voltei para casa saltitando de bloco em bloco de concreto, com o envelope nas mãos. Em casa, resolvi desvendar o mistério, mas rever as letras dele inundou meus olhos instantaneamente, como num diluvio de emoções que transbordavam num tsunami de lágrimas.

"_Para a menina com o nome de uma flor. _

_Para a menina tão delicada quanto. _

_Não há beleza que possa ser superada pela sublime feminilidade desta garota. Não há brisa mais suave que me acalme tanto quando o rastro do perfume quando ela passa. Não há melodia melhor que me embala quando ela canta. Não há pedra preciosa que me hipnotize tanto quanto os olhos dela quando sorri. Não há toque mais doce, mais suave, mais enternecedor quando seus beijos. Não há nada que se iguale a ela. _

_Ter alguém como esta garota ao meu lado faz-me sentir seguro de todos os perigos que se escondem nas esquinas do mundo. Tendo alguém como ela por perto, sou capaz de percorrer todas as trilhas que a vida me apresentar, pois não há maldade capaz de resistir a um coração cheio de amor, inflado com o otimismo e a esperança que só ela pode trazer... Sei que todos os caminhos que eu cumprir na sua companhia serão bons caminhos, sei que todos os passos que eu marchar ao seu lado serão passos certeiros em direção à felicidade plena e absoluta, porque eu sinto a força que ela inspira, da decência, da amizade, da sinceridade e de todas as demais virtudes em todos os simples toques da sua mão ou a cada vez que ela olhar para mim. Ela faz com que eu vislumbre o futuro com a certeza de que a felicidade é possível, com a certeza de que não é preciso temer obstáculos, pois sempre haverá saídas possíveis para as dificuldades enquanto tivermos o coração impregnado por este sentimento maior. Ela inspira solidariedade, companheirismo e fé na vida. Ela me traz a convicção de que tudo é possível, tudo é alcançável. Ela me traz esta convicção e muito mais, porque não há nada melhor no mundo do que sentir-se uma pessoa que existe, que não se esconde nas sombras. Não há nada melhor do que se ver refletido em seu olhar quando ela sorri. Não há nada melhor do que saber que ela sabe que minha alma está ali, e é toda dela. Para sempre, e por toda a eternidade"_

A carta tem uma página, apenas, e não é finalizada com um ponto. E eu sei que ela está, na verdade, finalizada, porque a eternidade não acabou, e não precisa ser finalizada com um ponto.

Dois dias depois, quando eu varria o chão do salão, Sasuke levou dois dias para voltar a dar seu ar da graça na cafeteria. O sol estava se ponto e banhava o interior da cafeteria com os raios alaranjados e quentes do entardecer, num adeus àquele dia, e olá àquela noite. Eu estava distraída, com fones de ouvido, quando uma rosa apareceu na minha frente e me assustei.

— Para mim? — indaguei confusa.

— Não, é para mim.

— Hein?

— É claro que é para você! — e sorriu. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso do Itachi — Em agradecimento por se dispor a isso.

Tomei a rosa da mão dele, e a cheirei. Tinha um perfume suave de verão e parecia recém-podada. Cortei o talo que sobrava, e a pus a trás da orelha. Em seguida, me virei para largar a vassoura, deixar o avental sobre o balcão, e virar a plaquinha que dizia "Entre". Agora ela estaria fechada para os navegantes no tempo, mergulharem nas águas obscuras do passado. Apesar de que, o futuro, me parecia muito mais assustador...

O gerente havia saído mais cedo, pois precisava resolver algum problema, não sei onde. Então, disse a ela para se sentar numa mesa, enquanto fui pegar duas xícaras de chocolate quente, e enchi dois pires com pães de queijo, e empadinhas. Levei tudo para a mesa numa bandeja e me sentei de frente para ele.

— O que quer saber? — perguntei.

— Na verdade, eu não sei. Qualquer coisa que puder me dizer sobre ele, eu acho.

Com uma colher de café, mexi minha bebida com mais açúcar (já disposto em todas as mesas). Eu tentava pensar em algo específico, mas a verdade é que não me vinha muita coisa em mente...

— Já faz dez anos, não é? — suspirei.

— Dez anos e seis meses, mais precisamente.

— Hum... Eu não sei o que dizer... Ele roía as unhas, e tinha mania de mexer o dedão do pé quando se deitava.

— Eu faço isso também... — ele sorriu, meio sem graça, pegando um pão de queijo — Eu vou ter que pagar por tudo isso aqui?

— E mais uma gorjeta.

Desta vez, ele sabia que eu estava brincando, e apenas estreitou os olhos.

— Ele passava mal bebendo vinho, mas vodca descia muito fácil pela garganta dele. Uma vez fomos numa festa de aniversário, e ele bebeu tanto que não conseguia caminhar. E já estava tarde, e ele tinha que me levar de volta para casa. Ele sabia que meu pai iria comer ele vivo, então, ele insistia em me acompanhar, mesmo ele não conseguindo levantar a perna para subir um degrau. Eu ria muito dele, porque ele sequer conseguia falar direito, o que era estranho, por que ele estava tão bêbado e ainda tinha consciência do que tinha que fazer. Ele sempre foi correto. Você já fez isso?

— Não. Somos diferentes nesse sentido, porque não gosto de álcool.

— Oh. Ele me falou de você algumas vezes, mas não me lembro sobre o que. Ele gostava de você. Acho que ele se preocupava... — enchi a boca de empada, e interrompi o que dizia.

— Eu me lembro de que uma vez estávamos brincando com o nosso gato, e por algum motivo começamos a brigar, e na época eu também tinha o cabelo meio comprido, mas não tanto quanto o dele e, enfim, começamos a puxar o cabelo um do outro, e no fim aquela briga se transformou numa brincadeira, e começamos a rir feito dois idiotas, um puxando o cabelo do outro... Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso. — ele sorria contando sua historia, com aquele sorriso encabulado, mexendo num pão de queijo.

A luz laranja estava se apagando, e acendi a lâmpada acima de nossas cabeças. A sombra que ela criava atrás dele me fazia ver meu falecido e eterno namorado. Itachi estava atrás dele, estava naquele mesmo ambiente, e eu podia sentir a presença dele. Mas por que antes de pertencer a mim, ele pertencia ao irmão, e era nas costas de Sasuke que ele ficava.

— Eu li a carta. Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma veia para escrever poesia...

— Era você quem inspirava isso nele.

O silencio mais uma vez se acomodou entre nós, como uma gata preguiçosa que ronronava aos nossos olhares. Enquanto o mundo corria do outro lado da janela ao nosso lado, o tempo parecia ter parado ali dentro daquela cafeteria. O cheiro de chocolate pairava entre nossas bocas, e nossos olhos se perdiam um no outro. Eu tentava gravar na memoria todos os detalhes do rosto dele, como um tatuador vai contornando as linhas, pouco a pouco, na pele. Havia tanto em comum nos traços, mas ao mesmo tempo era tudo diferente. E Sasuke era o homem que Itachi nunca pode ser, preso na adolescência para sempre em nossas memórias.

— Eu inspiro isso em você? — sussurrei, com medo de quebrar aquele encantamento, por que eu não queria que acabasse, mesmo que fosse proibido.

Ele demorou a responder, como se tivesse com dificuldade de conseguir emergir daquele mar que havia mergulhado. Eu tentei lhe oferecer uma mão que pudesse alcançar, mas ele não a viu porque fui tímida demais.

— Sim...

Sorri, tomando mais um gole da minha bebida, que já esfriava. Terminamos de comer, sem dizer mais nada, porque não havia necessidade. Já estava tudo claro como o céu estrelado daquela noite de verão. Sasuke ainda me ajudou a limpar tudo e a fechar a cafeteria. Depois, descemos a ladeira da rua de mãos dadas. Ninguém pediu permissão a ninguém, mas o toque parecia necessário.

— Você acha que ele vai ficar bravo? — perguntei, enquanto trocávamos passos iguais pelas calçadas.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Se ele ficar, acertarei as contas com ele no céu.

— E se você for para o inferno, por isso?

— Como eu disse, vou até o céu chutar a bunda dele.

Sorri.

— Posso ir junto?

— Você sempre estará junto de mim, mesmo que não queira.

— E a sua namorada?

— Você sabe que não ama a pessoa quando se apaixona por outra... Eu acho que sempre te amei, graças à carta dele... Só precisava te conhecer.

Foi embaixo da lua, na cumplicidade das estrelas, com gosto de chocolate e pão de queijo, que nosso primeiro beijo veio. E farei de tudo para que todos os outros que virão sejam tão deliciosos quanto.


End file.
